Even best friends fall in love
by Briionyy-Ransommm
Summary: Edward and Izzy are best friends, but when her world comes crashing down, they realise they've loved eachother for the past 12 years. What will happen when they kiss or make love for the first time? disclaimer- i DONOT own twilight or characters. T in cas
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy, if you don't get out of that blooming shower before I get to the number one, I'm going to flush the toilet. Do you hear me?" my sister Alice wailed. If there was anything worse than getting on her bad side, it was when she acted on those negative feelings.  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3-"she counted and I quickly shut off the water.  
"You're going to be the death of me Alice!" I yelled and I heard her high pitched laughter coming from behind the door.  
"Crazy pixie" I muttered and the bathroom door flew open.  
"Don't call me a pixie!" she screeched and I pulled a towel over my body.  
"Alice I'm NAKED!" I squealed and she slammed her hand over her eyes.  
"When did you get boobs little sis?" My big brother Emmett chuckled as he entered the bathroom.  
"Emmett! GET OUT!" I screamed and he chuckled before walking back out of the bathroom. I slammed the door shut in humiliation and got dressed quickly. Today I was going to wear a black tube top, cream cashmere coat and black skinny jeans, with a black barrette. My brown hair was straight and I wore black mascara to brim my brown eyes.

I walked downstairs and heard Emmett laughing on the phone.  
"Chris man, you should have seen it!" he boasted and I was immediately interested in the conversation. Chris has been my boyfriend for six months; we'd met at my job at the local café.  
"Emmett, give me the phone!" I squealed excitedly and he laughed in my face before saying goodbye to Chris.  
"Your girlfriend wants to talk, see you later man" he smiled and handed me the phone. "He called for you anyway you freak" he muttered and walked away. I slammed the receiver up to my ear and hit the barbell that was through the top of it.  
"Ouch. Hey babe!" I smiled and I heard heavy breathing from the other end of the phone. "Chris, what's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.  
'Come to dinner with me tonight?" he asked and I instantly agreed.  
"Yeah I will. Can't wait. I've got school, bye. Mwa" I said and then hung up. I was elated because I could finally see Chris. He'd been on a vacation with his family for three weeks and I missed him terribly.

"Emmett, don't tell _anyone _that you saw me naked!" he hissed and he shrugged.  
"Fine, but I can always write it down" he called as he darted out the door.  
"EMMETT!" I wailed but he didn't come back inside. I huffed but went to get some money for the cafeteria. "Bye Mum, have a good day" I smiled and walked out the door.  
"Goodbye Izzy" she smiled and kissed my cheek before I ran out and got into my convertible. When I got to school, I was greeted by Lauren, Jessica and Angela. They were my best friends and my life was perfect. Ugh, except for one minor detail. I turned to see Emmett doing charades for all his friends. He had a badge saying my name attached to his shirt and he was pretending cover up his body. I blushed and looked down. As soon as I looked away, I heard all the schools jocks burst into a roar of laughter, and then warm hands were wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Edward Cullen, the schools biggest player, smiling twinkly eyed at me.  
"I'm upset Izzy" he said, feigning sadness.  
"Oh yeah and why is that?" he said raising my eyebrow.  
"Emmett saw you naked before I did" he smiled and I slapped him across the face.  
"Emmett will see me naked one million more times before you do" I hissed and stomped away. I turned back and gave him the finger before darting in for my first class.

"Isabella, do you know the square root of pie?" Mr. Stye asked.  
"Do I look like I know the square root of pie?" I asked sarcastically and he turned red from aggravation.  
"You look hot, that what you look like" Edward laughed and I fumed. I walked over to Edward's desk and he stood up, I put my arms around his neck, and then I kneed him in his _special _area. I walked away and sat back at my table as Edward moaned in pain on the floor. Through all his pain he managed to say the words 'smoking' hot'. Here is the run down with me and Edward. We met when we were seven and he's my best friend. We are different sorts of friends as well though. I don't know how to explain it; he tries to feel me up and he always ends up crumpled on the floor in pain. As the day came to a close, I think I'd kneed Edward six times. I got into my convertible and turned the top down.  
"Bye sexy!" Edward called.  
"Bye Hun!" I laughed back and drove away. Daily, Edward and I would part with that line and then at night, I would council him with his lady troubles.

"Chris!" I screamed as I ran from my car and jumped into his arms. I kissed him repeatedly up and down his neck. We locked lips and his tongue was begging for entrance so I gave in and opened my mouth. I tongues battled for what seemed like hours and Chris's hands began riding up the back of my shirt.  
"Chris… what are you doing?" I mumbled breathlessly.  
"Having fun" he replied eagerly and I slapped his hands away.  
"You know I'm not ready for that" I mumbled.  
"What? Come on Izz, I'm so ready for you. I want you to be all mine. I don't think I can wait anymore" he declared and I looked up at him questioningly.  
"What do you mean?" I whimpered and he let go of me.  
"I'm just saying that I don't think we could be together if you're not willing to give it up" he said with his hands out in front of him in a surrender gesture.  
"Give it _up_?" I hissed and I was beyond angry. I was both heartbroken and furious.  
"I want to have sex with you Izzy" he urged and I screamed loudly in frustration.  
"Is that why you wanted to meet here?" I yelled, gesturing to the look-out place that overlooked the town.  
"Yes, I thought you'd be nice to me and let me make love to you" he answered and I felt my fury bubbling over.  
"Oh baby…" I said, feigning niceness. His eyes popped wide as I undid my top button of the checkered shirt I wore. I walked over and put my arms around his neck. "Did you really think I'd give it up that easily?" I whispered against his cheek and the stuck my knee into his groin. He fell to the floor in a crumple heap and whimpered in agony. I did my buttons up and ran for my car and drove out of sight immediately.

The whole way to my destination I was wiping tears away from my eyes as the city lights passed me by. I was sobbing as I knocked on the front door and I broke down when he answered.  
"Bella honey what's wrong?" he said as I fell into his chest.  
"E-E-Edward… C-C-Chris wanted to have s-s-sex with me" I cried and he stroked my hair.  
"Mum, Bella's here so I'm not going to her house tonight!" he called out.  
"Okay dear! Hello Bella" Esme called. She was Edward's mother and wonderful woman.  
"Hello Esme" I choked and she came to see what was wrong.  
"Oh my dear what's the matter?" she said worriedly and I just shook it off and she dismissed it. Edward took me up to his room and sat me on the bed.  
"What happened sweety?" he asked and I began to calm down. Edward was my best friend so I didn't care what name he sued for me, as long as it was kind.

I told Edward the whole story and by the end of it he was fuming.  
"That bastard!" he hissed and I walked over to hug him.  
"It's okay Eddie honey, I am glad you listened to me though" I smiled and kissed his cheek. He kissed my cheek back and hugged me once more before he walked me down the stairs.

"Thanks sweety, I love you" I said half heartedly like I always did. In truth I did love Edward; he was my best friend in the whole wide world.  
"Bye sexy" he smiled. I turned and winked at him.  
"Bye Hun" said and got in my car and drove away.

"Hey Izzy, Edward not coming tonight?" mum asked and I shook my head.  
"Nah, I went there" I said and she smiled at me.  
"Good, I finally didn't have to make dinner for what feels like one hundred people" she laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
'Come on mum you know he doesn't eat that much!" I protested and she shook it off. I just smiled and went up to my room. I turned on the light and grabbed my toiletries and pajamas. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, turned on the hot water and slid my clothes off. I jumped into the shower and let the water untie all the knots in my muscles in my back. I sighed and shivered when I turned off the water, but then went and dressed into my pajamas. When I went back to my room I checked my phone and saw the message form Edward that I got every night.

_Night Izzy. Thanks for being my best friend.  
Edward._

And I sent back the one I always sent right afterwards.

_Night Edward. No star could shine bright enough for my blessings of having you as a best friend.  
Izzy. _

And I fell asleep, single, but completely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you like chapter two!! Review and let me know... Yeah? This chapter is for Kimmo! ________________________________________________________  
**  
EPOV  
_Edward! You have to tell her you love her! She'll never figure it out on her own! _My brain decided to start talking to me after Izzy left. Sometimes I hated that name, I truly hated it. It didn't fit right. Bella on the other hand meant beautiful and fit her much better. I sighed as I thought of how she looked when I'd opened the door to her. Her face streaked with tears and black stains from her mascara running down her cheeks. I wanted to sweep her up and take her to a place where she could forget all her pain; but I can't. Ever since I'd turned thirteen, I'd been thinking differently about Bella than I had for the years before that. She's more of a vision to me. She doesn't even notice it when my voice trembles when she hugs me and says she loves me. But she doesn't mean it the way I do. She's still in love with Chris, and the bastard broke her heart. I picked up my phone and decided to text my goodnight greeting that I sent at the same time, every single night.

_Night Izzy. Thanks for being my best friend.  
Edward._

And a few minutes later, she texted back the same as she did every night.

_Night Edward. No star could shine bright enough for my blessings of having you as a best friend.  
Izzy._

UGH! That beautiful girl drives me insane, and I can never tell her my true feelings. My mum walked into the room and sighed sadly.  
"She'll work it out soon son" she mumbled.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked with slight panic marring my tone.  
"That you love her, she work it out soon" she smiled and closed my door. I heard her retreating footsteps going down the hall. I soft knock sounded on my bedroom door.  
"Yes?" I asked I a little rudely and my brother Jasper entered the room. He and my sister Rosalie are twins and looks scarily alike.  
"Hey man, I heard Izzy's man tried to get her in bed" he said slightly sympathetically. He and Rosalie are a year older than Izzy and I, but he is dating her sister and Rosalie is dating her brother. "I have to say Edward, I am still trying to understand why you don't tell her, I mean, we can all see it, and she may not know it, but I think she likes you too, deep down" he sighed and I crashed my head into my hands.  
"Thanks Jasper, but I'm not in the mood to have my heart broken by my own hopes" I mumbled and I heard him sigh sadly. The door creaked closed as he walked away from my room. Another knock came to my door and I huffed impatiently.  
"GOD! What is this? A family counseling session!" I hissed but Rosalie came in and sat on my bed.  
"Tell her Edward, you always come home looking upset after spending time with her. You need to tell her- to make her understand- that you think she's special. That's all I'm going to say. Goodnight little brother" she smiled reassuringly and exited the room.

BPOV  
I woke up and wanted instantly to shut my eyes and forget everything. Chris had tried to get into my pants last night and now I felt like something else was going to happen today. I sighed when my alarm blared and shut it off. I vaguely remember getting up and walking to the bathroom, but I clearly remember sobbing as I sat on the floor of the shower. As I shut off the hot water, I began to feel numb. I didn't even bother with my normal appearance today, so I just slipped on pink skinny jeans, a blue tank top and put my hair in a messy pony tail without putting any make up on.

"Morning Izzy, I heard about Chris" Alice mumbled and looked at me sympathetically.  
"Yeah, I don't care anymore" I sighed and poured myself a bowl of cereal.  
"Edward called, except he asked for a _Bella_. I told him that it was a nice name, but no one here was named that, than he laughed and asked for Izzy" she smiled and I felt something tug at the corner of my heart. What the hell?  
"Uhm, okay" I mumbled, still trying to figure out what that strange feeling was, all thought it was completely gone now.  
"Hey little sisters, how's it hanging?" Emmett chuckled as he came down stairs. I glared at him and Alice started giggling.  
"Let me guess, to the floor Emmett?" she chuckled and he blushed. I couldn't contain my laughter because he wore a dumbfounded expression.  
"Izzy and Chris are oh-verr" Alice sighed, accenting the word which made it that much harder to bear.  
"Oh no, Izzy" Alice said as he crossed the room and caught me in a bear hug.  
"Can't breathe Em" I whispered and he let go of me and going to the fridge. He grabbed out a banana and two apples.  
'To the floor Alice" he mumbled and she chortled loudly. He walked out the door and I heard his car start and speed away.  
"You want a ride?" I asked Alice and she shook her head.  
"Nah, Jasper's picking me up, thanks though" she smiled and took a bit out of her apple. I finished off my cereal and dashed out the door and to my convertible.

"Hey guys" I mumbled as I approached Jessica and Lauren. Angela wasn't there but I saw her storming away.  
"What's up with Ange?" I asked and they shrugged casually.  
"I told her that her sweater made her look like a fat cow" Lauren sighed nonchalantly and began inspecting her fingernails.  
"But it doesn't" I argued and Jessica stifled a laugh.  
"Yeah Izzy and that outfit soooo works" Lauren mumbled sarcastically. I felt my fury bubbling inside me.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled and Jessica snorted.  
"What the hell is wrong with _you_ Izzy? Poor Chris came to my house all upset last night because you wouldn't give it up to him" Jessica grumbled and my glanced fleeted towards her.  
"What?" I hissed and she smiled menacingly.  
"Well, he knocked on my door and I let him in, he was too upset to drive, so he stayed at my house" she said and her eyes began to wander.  
"What exactly did the two of you do?" I hissed again and she bit her lip.  
"Well… I gave it up to him. Dam Izzy, you really missed out, he was _good_" she sighed and she looked dazed. I decided to knock her out of it. I pulled back my fist and it connected with her nose.  
"You bitch! I just got that done!" she screamed and I laughed, hitting it again. It was bleeding and her eyes had purple rings under them.  
"I should have told you this before! Chris and I have been sleeping together since he met you!" She laughed in my face and I felt myself collapse.  
"Pfft, what a loser" Lauren said and Jessica giggled. In that moment I realized I wasn't Izzy anymore. Izzy had so many friends, a perfect boyfriend and happiness.  
"Izzy! Izzy are you okay!" Edward's concerned voice rang in my ears and that same strange feeling tugged at my heart. I stared at nothing, completely mystified. What was going on here?  
"Izzy! Izzy please talk to me" he whispered and pulled me to my feet.  
"Bella" I whimpered and he stared at me.  
"What?" he breathed.  
"I like the name you made up for me" I whimpered again.  
"Bella" he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Izz-Bella, please tell me what happened" Edward whispered and I leant into him for support before telling him the whole story.  
"Oh my god, I have to go find Angela" I whispered and ran off. I found her sulking in the girls' bathroom and sat with her with my arms wrapped around her.  
"They've been talking horribly about you for months! But they threatened to hit me if I told you, I was going to I swear" she whimpered and I shushed her.  
"It's okay, I'm here and I know now. Oh and my name isn't Izzy anymore" I added and she looked at me with her bloodshot eyes.  
"It's not?" she asked and I shook my head, "Well what is it then?" she whispered and I smiled widely.  
"Edward-"-_strange tug at my heart-_ "came up with _Bella_. So that's what it is" I grinned.  
"Bella… I like it. It means 'beautiful' you know?" she asked and sniffed. I hadn't even thought about that. We got up and walked to the guidance officer and told him everything that had happened. Angela was really upset about everything.

EPOV  
"What the hell is wrong with you" I hissed and Lauren Mallory turned around.  
"Hey sexy, fancy a little make out sesh?" She giggled and raised her hands to run them through my hair.  
"Oh yeah Lauren, right after I make pigs fly" I muttered and her eyes glowed.  
"_Really!?"_ She cried and jumped up and down clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes and walked away. How the hell am I going to do anything with these dumb preppy girls?  
I walked past the girls' bathroom and heard Bella and Angela inside.  
"Thanks for coming to the guidance officer with me Izz-Bella" Angela said.  
"Yeah no worries. Hey Ange, can you help me out?" Bella asked and I was instantly worried.  
"Yeah sure Hun, what's up?" Angela spoke freely and without worry so Bella's face mustn't have held any fear or sadness.  
"Whenever I hear about or think of Edward"- she paused I was engrossed-" I get this weird tug at the side of my heart" she said took in a deep breath.  
"I think that means you like him" she said with a smile in her voice and I heard Bella scoff words that shattered my heart.  
"Sure, as if!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for Kim, cos this is her fav new story of my stories!**

I was walking back to class when I got a text from Edward.  
_Can't come over tonight. Don't feel like it.  
Edward.  
_  
What the hell! I texted him back earnestly.  
_What do you mean? What you don't love me anymore? (:_

I was only kidding about the love bit, but he never texted me back. At first I thought he'd run out of credit, but he'd never run out of credit because he was on a plan. I switched direction and walked to his classroom. I knocked on the door before entering, but then swung the door open rudely.  
"Excuse me sir, I need to talk to Edward" I said breathlessly.  
"He went home sick" he sighed as if he'd said it a million times already and resumed reading poetry out to the class of bored looking teenagers.

I ditched the rest of my class and drove to Edward's house. Maybe he was just ill? God I hope so. The doubt was accompanied by that same strange tug at the edge of my heart. I stomped up his porch and knocked on his door. I put on my best poker face, eager not to frighten him if he really was sick, all though every other time, he came to my house and I cared for him.

EPOV  
Ok, so I ditched the rest of the day because I felt depressed. Not sick so to speak, but upset that the girl I loved scoffed at the idea of liking me. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. When I opened the door, Bella's face portrayed every emotion she felt. Anger, fury, confusion and finally, betrayal and pain.  
"Bella?" I asked in disbelief.  
"You lied to me" she whimpered.  
"When?" I asked, truly not knowing.  
"When we were eight, you said you'd always be my best friend. You lied" she accused and I stared at her in mystification.  
"Bells, I never lied to you" I mumbled and she sobbed once. A broken, agonized sort of sound.  
"Don't lie to me again" she whimpered.  
"I'm not" I defended but she shook her head vigorously.  
"You're not my best friend anymore…" she accused and I thought about that for a second. Was I really willing to throw away so many years of friendship because she hurt me? My answer shocked even me.  
"No, I'm not" I mumbled and she let out an anguished cry. I tried to envelope her into my arms but she slapped me across the face and ran for her car. I closed the door and ran to my room before closing my bedroom door and blasting Hawthorne Heights, Ohio is for Lovers.

I scrambled for my phone once I was done crying myself pity away and texted Bella, begging her forgiveness, What a sap.  
_Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, you're my best friend. I miss you.  
Edward. _

I sent it and hoped to god she'd reply.

BPOV  
I was in my room for hours, crying my life away. Ohio is for lovers, was blasting in my stereo and my door was locked shut. My phone buzzed and I ignored it for a while, until the reminder that I had a text kept bugging me. I gave in and picked up my phone. The message was from Edward and I flipped my phone shut without bothering to read it. My heart was jerking in all directions with that same feeling I'd been having for the past few days. Suddenly my heart felt like it had shattered in two. I rolled over and sobbed into my pillow with my new realization.  
"I love you Edward" I cried into my pillow and drifted into unconsciousness.

The morning came both painful and unwelcome. I dressed in a daze, really not caring what I wore or how I looked. Everything was falling to pieces and I could feel my heart slowly begin to falter. I arrived at school and received a few weird stares because I probably looked like the undead. I felt like the undead, that's for sure.  
"You didn't answer my message" I heard from behind me. I cringed and tears free fell down my cheeks. I turned reluctantly to where Edward looked like hell. His emerald eyes were bloodshot and his face was plagued with pain.  
"Why should I have?" I mumbled my voice thick with the tears that kept falling.  
"Because, you're my best friend" he whimpered and I felt my heart stutter violently.  
"No, you killed your best friend when you said the words '_no you're not'_" I said in a harsh impersonation of him yesterday. My thick mascara I'd applied was now attached to my cheek and dripping onto my clothes from my chin.  
"Bella, I didn't mean it I'm sorry" he begged but I couldn't handle the pain.  
"You have no idea what you did to me do you?" I hissed sadly and his eyes widened.  
"What Bella, what did I do?" he pleaded and I choked back a sob.  
"You took away everything I ever truly cared about. You were my best friend for years! No just months Edward, YEARS!" I cried, the sobs breaking free and ran away from him and locked myself in a cubicle in the girls' bathrooms.

1 Month

2 Months

3 Months

4 Months

5 Months

6 Months later:

"Morning Bella, you okay this morning?" Alice asked and I shrugged. I hadn't spoken so much as a word to my family in six months and four days. Ever since it ended.  
"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" she whimpered and my eyes glazed over. Poor Alice, I was hurting her.  
"Only you" I whispered and her eyes widened.  
"Did you just speak?" she whispered intensely and I thought about it for a second. I nodded but pushed my finger to my lips to tell her not to tell anyone. She nodded but her eyes were gleamed in excitement. I got dressed quietly, as I always did, and headed downstairs to leave, un-noticed. I drove to school quietly and was a little more earnest to not arrive. We had a new student today, a boy.

I eventually did arrive after my much exaggerated attempt at procrastination.  
"Hey, I'm Robbie. I'm guessing your name is beautiful?" said an unfamiliar boy when I got out of my car. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows.  
"Uhm, sorry. Do you have a name?" he smiled and I nodded my head, "do I get to know it?" he asked and I shook my head. "Why not?" he said, feigning hurt, I guessed. I pretended to lock up my mouth with a key and rolled my eyes before walking away.

EPOV  
Robbie's a pretty cool guy. He fit in perfectly with my group, my friends. That word still sent a pang of guilt into my system. I'd ruined the best friendship I'd ever had six months and four days ago. I couldn't handle much more than a male friendship anymore.  
"She so digs me man!" Robbie was boasting as he came over to me and did a homie style hand shake.  
"Who does man?" I chuckled lightly and looked around.  
"I don't even know her name. She wouldn't tell me. She didn't even speak!" he chuckled and I stared at him.  
"Did she have brown eyes and brown hair?" I whispered and he nodded.  
"Yep, the very same. But she looked really, I don't know, depressed or something" he sighed and I looked down.  
"That's because Edward here broke her little heart" Joel, my closest mate, chuckled and I threw the football I was holding at him.  
"You dated her?" Robbie asked me quickly and before I could answer, Joel burst into hysterical laughter.  
"HE WISHES!" he laughed and I felt hot under the collar. Robbie looked at me with a look that was both sympathetic and mocking. "Nah, they were best friends for like 10 years, and he fell for her, but she didn't like him back, so he ended the friendship" Joel sighed and I felt a pinch on my heart.  
"I didn't want to, I miss her so much" I whispered but they all heard me.  
"BELLA! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" Joel yelled and ran away. I almost followed him, but Robbie's hand stopped me.  
"Tell me everything" he demanded and I sighed, exasperated.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV  
I was almost at my haven; the library; when I heard Joel Mitchells calling my name.  
"BELLA, OH MY GOD BELLA!" he cried and I turned around quickly. I faced him and he looked puffed. He put one hand on my shoulder and the other on his knee while panting.  
"I've been… looking for you…EVERYWHERE" he panted and I chuckled quietly. He looked like a complete ass.  
"Edward loves you!" he smiled and I cringed. HOW DARE HE SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME! I slapped his arm off my shoulder and glared him down.  
"How dare you" I hissed and his eyes widened.  
"You talked!" he said gleefully and I ended up punching him in the face.

EPOV  
After explaining how horrible I was to Robbie, I went to find Joel. I heard screaming and instantly knew the voice. I rounded the corner and found Joel on the floor covering his nose, in front of a screaming Bella.  
'HOW THE HELL DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T EXPECT MY BROKEN HEART TO UNDERSTAND YOUR JOKES!" she was screaming but I saw her eyes water and spill over at the edges.  
"Bella, I didn't lie! It's true" he wailed and she let out an agonized cry before calming herself down to a whisper.  
"I can't handle any more pain Joel. Please leave me alone" she sobbed and he got up to put a hand on her shoulder. She cringed but didn't move his hand. Her tears were enough to draw me towards the situation.

"You talked" I mumbled and she snapped her gaze to me and I saw it flicker form agonized to completely blank. She was hiding everything from me now.  
"I-I-I-I" she stammered then bolted into the library.  
"Dude what did you say to her?" I hissed at Joel.  
"I told her you love her" he said, wincing as he tried to reposition his nose.  
"What? WHY? And what happened to your face?" I asked and he blinked three times.  
"She needs to know and as for the nose? MAN! She has a hell of an arm that one" he said, wincing again.  
"Bella, punched you?" I whispered and he nodded sheepishly. He was embarrassed because Bella hit him. Suddenly, I felt compelled to talk to her for real. I rushed into the library and found her curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing in the back of the furthest row of books.  
"Bella…" I whispered and she looked up at me and tried to stop crying, but it didn't work. Her tears were streaming down her face.  
"Don't come near me, you'll hurt me again" she whimpered and I crossed the few feet I was from her and sat down. She looked sideways at me and sniffled.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry" I said and those words were filled with all my anguish and heart ache form the past six months.  
"You didn't l-l-love me like I did you" she whimpered and I stared at her, confused.  
"What?" I whispered and her lips turned up in a slight smile, but then it disappeared.  
"I didn't know it then, but I've loved you… for 5 years. Ever since I was 13" she sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Do you still love me Bella?" I mumbled and she manipulated herself to look at me. She nodded then rested her head on the crook of my neck.  
"I can't let you go" she cried and twisted her hands into my shirt and held herself to me. I turned her around so that I could see her eyes and they trouble me. They were guarded but full of pain.  
"You know I haven't talked in six months?" she mumbled and I nodded, "I talked to Alice for the first time this morning" she whimpered and I stroked her hair.  
"Bella… I…" and I stopped, she didn't love me the same, I'd hurt her too much.  
"What is it…Edward?" I felt her cringe when she said my name and I felt horribly guilty.  
I sighed and gave in.  
"Bella, I love you" I whispered and her eyes popped widely.

"You what?" she whispered and her voice broke twice; once in each word.  
"I love you" I said and a smile danced on the corner of my mouth. She raised her frail hand and caressed my cheek. She slid her hand along it then suddenly slapped it while giggling.  
"What took you so long?" she whispered and jumped up to kiss me. It wasn't a usual kind of kiss that's he used to give me when we were friends. It was new and completely amazing. Her lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine and I found myself smiling for the first real time in six months.  
"I'm so happy right now" I murmured against her lips and she smiled.  
"Ouch" she mumbled when she suddenly pulled away.  
"What?" I said and looked at her. She was rubbing her cheek and scowling.  
"I smiled, it hurt, I haven't done that in a while" she blushed.  
"I missed that" I said, stroking her cheek bone with my forefinger. She blushed even deeper, smiled and hid her face in my chest.  
"I missed you" she whispered and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her close to me and kissed the top of her head.  
"Come to my place this afternoon?" I begged and she laughed.  
"YES! I've missed everyone horribly" she whispered after yelling her answer. I chuckled and ruffled her hair. I maneuvered her so she was off my lap before I stood up and extended my hand toward her. She took it eagerly and intertwined her fingers with mine.

The rest of the day passed in a blue and I was blissful. At lunch however, Bella and I agreed to take it steady for at least one lunch, so we acted as if nothing had happened. However, Emmett approached me later, smiling.  
"Bella's smiling" was all he said and yanked me into a bone crushing hug which was awkward because we are both guys.  
"Yeah, so am I" I mumbled when he finally let go.  
"She actually blushed Edward!" he whispered, noticing that no one else understood.  
"I know I saw it at the library" I smiled and he chuckled.  
"I'm glad you're both back" he said and placed a hand on my shoulder before walking away and joining my sister. Their relationship was still going strong and it always baffled me until now.

BPOV  
"There's my beautiful girl" I heard from behind me and I turned just in enough time to see Edward coming towards me before he wrapped his arms around my frail waist. I put a hand on the side of his face and smiled.  
"What?" he breathed and I leant against his chest.  
"I'm so _happy_" I said, accenting the 'happy'.  
"I know the feeling" he whispered and hugged me closer to him.  
"I love you" he whispered and my breath hitched. I knew it was true, but still. Hearing him say the words sent my heart fluttering.  
"Let's go" he mumbled and I nodded. I reluctantly let him go. I'd had no contact for six months and suddenly he was the reason I had smiled.

ESME POV  
There was a knock at the front door and I walked sluggishly to see who it was.  
"I'll be there in a second" I called and got no reply.  
When I opened the door eventually, my mouth dropped open and my eyes were wide.  
"Bella?" I whispered through cracking vocals.  
"Esme" she sobbed and rushed into my arms.  
"I missed you so much" she whispered into my shoulder. I could feel her tears soaking my clothes, but I could feel the happiness behind them.  
"What happened to make you come?" I asked urgently. I hadn't realized that Edward was at the door until he cleared his throat.  
"Mum, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend" he smiled and I squealed in happiness.  
"I knew it! I knew he still loved you!" I giggled and Edward shot me a warning glance.  
"So, I guess I'll be here from time to time again?" Bella asked and I nodded eagerly.  
"Definitely darling. I missed you dearly. Carlisle will be excited to hear you're back home" I smiled and her bottom lip trembled.  
"It's good to be home" she said through a breath and turned to grab Edward's hand.  
"It's beyond amazing to have you here" Edward whispered to her and my heart swelled. They were going to be together forever.  
"Is that Isabella Swan I see?" Jasper chuckled excitedly and Bella squealed.  
"Jazz!" she shrieked and bolted into his arms. He chuckled loudly before pulling her back and examining her.  
"I missed you little sister" he said warmly and she sniffled.  
"I missed you too" she sobbed and broke down on Jasper's shoulder.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper mumbled, taking her wrist urgently and she cried out in pain. Jasper let go immediately and pulled her sleeve back to reveal angry gashes slashed across Bella's wrists.  
"Why?" I whispered and she pouted with fresh tears.  
"I had a meaningless life" was all she could say before she broke into a sea of agony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha sorry it took ages for this chapter. Ya know I love yaz!!!! This chapter is for Taylor and Kimmo. Yeh, this is for you…  
__________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bella, you cut yourself?" he whispered and I felt sick in my stomach. I looked down and sobbed my heart out onto the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I can't-"I didn't get a chance to finish before I ran out the door. I ran until I couldn't feel anything but fire in my lungs. I broke down in the middle of the road and cried. I cried until my eyes felt like they'd start to bleed and I felt sick in my soul. I vaguely remember moving to the side of the road and into the forest at the road edge, but I do not remember falling asleep during my chaotic pain. I woke up and fresh tears welled in my eyes. I looked down at my angry wounds and felt a surge of hate towards myself. A new wave of hysteria engulfed me while I sat there, full of agony and self pity, and I wrapped my whole, fragile figure into a hug. Suddenly, arms I'd missed so much it nearly killed me, were around the ball I was at that moment. Edward pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forward.  
"Bella, why did you hurt yourself?" he whimpered and I turned to see he had bloodshot eyes. I raised a trembling hand and caressed his cheek.  
"You've been crying" I said, ashamed deeply of myself.  
"I was worried about you" he whispered and hugged me closer to him.  
"I-I missed you so much. I'd never had a hole in my chest. It felt like my heart was gone Edward" I whimpered and began to cry again. The tears strolled quickly down my cheeks and Edward stroked my back.  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered over and over and I kept shaking my head.  
"You don't have to be sorry. I hurt you first" I whispered and he flinched.  
"I still hurt you Bella. And that is purely unforgivable" he whispered and pulled around so we were face to face.  
"I have to tell you something" I whispered and he nodded encouragingly.  
"Yes Bella?" he asked and I took a deep, ragged breath.  
"I'm so unbelievably-"I paused and sniffed away the tears the begged release.  
"Yes?" he prompted.  
"I'm so unbelievably in love with you Edward. Each day of the past 6 months, I prayed each night that I would wake up in the morning in have it all be a horrible nightmare. Then, when I woke up and saw you hadn't texted me like you used to, I would cry again. I don't think enough tears in the world could have compared to the agony I felt knowing you were upset with me, and nothing compared to the pain that tore me apart whenever I heard your name" I said, breaking off into a ragged hyperventilation.

EPOV  
"… and nothing compared to the pain that tore me apart whenever I heard your name" she cried and I felt a wave of self hate. How could I do that to her?  
"Bella, you have no idea-" I began but she silenced me with her hand over my mouth.  
"I wasn't finished" she smiled through her tears. "But nothing at all, not the pain, or the fear, or the self hatred I felt, none of it could compare to the way I love you" she whispered and leant her head in the crook of my neck. "You're the heart that beats inside of me" she breathed and I heard a low snore. If it were possible to fly and fall at the same time, I would have done it a million times over. When the one you've loved for years tells you she loves you, and that you caused her pain, you feel both elated and purely furious.  
"And you're the smile on this face" I whispered and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and I breathe din the scent of her that I'd missed so much. I looked at the sky and thought deeply.

I never told anyone what I did those first few months. When Bella and I first came apart I mean. I stayed in my bed and barely ate unless my mother practically force fed me. I'd never experienced so much agony and it was all self-inflicted. To be honest, I have scars on my wrists that slowly fade but I will never forget the way the knife interacted with my skin, releasing all my pain. The way the blood flowed freely down my arm, and gave me a strange sort of numb feeling where the pain had been; directly in the centre of my heart. But when it was healed, and when I had cleaned up the blood, I felt it worse than I had before. I wanted to scream her name and beg for her forgiveness, but I knew I couldn't. The very first night was the worst. My music wouldn't penetrate my ears loud enough and no amount of crying could wash out the agony that ripped me apart, but I know I was probably a pyromaniac. When I look down at my wrists now, I think how much of a masochist I had been; cutting myself for the pleasure of a different kind of pain. But whenever I closed my eyes it was her face, and her name that resounded in my head. _  
Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm sorry, I love you._ Constantly.

"Edward?" Bella stirred and I thought she'd woken, but when I twisted to see her, she was still sleeping.  
"Edward, I need you, please" she whimpered and I wanted to wake her up. "Edward, I never meant to hurt you" she whispered and those words troubled me. She didn't hurt me near the extent I'd hurt her.  
"Bella, Bella beautiful wake up" I whispered and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and all the pain in her eyes was momentarily gone.

BPOV  
"Bella, Bella beautiful wake up" I heard from within my stupor and I felt his warm lips touch my forehead gently. My eyes fluttered open and I stared into the endless depths of his emerald orbs and directly into his soul. I could see both happiness and sadness mixed in the beautiful crystal of his eyes.  
"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered when I finally saw the rest of his face. His face was contorted into a mixture of agony and confusion. Instead of answering he pressed his lips to mine and my heart stuttered. When he finally broke away I felt numb again.  
_You need to tell him. _My mental voice screamed at me and I fought against it. This was the single biggest secret I had held since it had happened. Since I'd gotten out of hospital and since Charlie had promised to never let me leave his sight.  
"You're hiding something" Edward accused and I jumped, startled.  
"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled and Edward sighed impatiently. I looked away and his hand trembled as he lifted it to my chin.  
"Bella, please, I've gone so long without your eyes staring into mine" he whispered and I turned back to him.  
"Edward, you'll be so disappointed in me" I whimpered and his face turned soft.  
"I wouldn't ever be disappointed in you Bella" he whispered intensely and I blushed. I wasn't sure why I blushed, but I was suddenly the biggest girl in the world.  
"Oh, trust me, you have no idea how angry and disappointed you'll be in me" I whimpered and he cried. He looked away and for a second he looked ashamed.  
"Will you tell me if I show you something?" he whispered.  
"What could you possibly have to show me?" I whispered and he chuckled.  
"Oh, trust me you have no idea what I've been up to" he laughed painfully.  
"Okay, show me?" I said and it sounded like a question. He shook his head and smiled sadly.  
"After you have dinner with me and my family" he smiled and I agreed eagerly. Rosalie still hadn't seen me yet and I was excited to see her again. I walked through the Cullen's door to see not only the Cullens, but my family as well.

"What?" I breathed and Edward chuckled.  
"They've kept contact apparently. I found out when you ran off before" he said, trailing his voice down to a whisper.  
"That's great" I breathed and smiled.  
"Bella, you're talking!" Alice cried cheerfully and came over to hug me.  
"Hey Alice" I smiled and her eyes grew wide. She giggled like a school girl and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.  
"Bella, welcome home" Rosalie breathed happily and walked towards me with open arms.  
"Rosie!" I squealed and ran into her arms. I heard and audible jaw drop and turned to see Emmett staring wide eyed at me.  
"What Em?" I chuckled and he closed his jaw.  
"Sup…_Izzy_" he smiled menacingly.

I ran over and playfully punched him.  
"The name's Bella" I hissed, while laughing.  
"_The name's Bella_" he laughed and mimicked me. Alice chuckled behind me and I turned to see Edward pleading with her through his eyes.  
"I know why Edward named you that!" she squeaked before Edward smacked his hand over her mouth.  
"What do you mean?" I whispered and she bit his fingers.  
"OUCH!" he wailed and I giggled.  
"He chose it 'cause it meant beautiful!" she giggled and ran away while Edward chased her. My jaw was hitting the floor.  
"Crazy Pixie" I muttered under my breath and felt something latch onto my back.  
"I'm _not _a pixie" she hissed happily and climbed down. I turned to Edward who was looking at me warily.  
"Come here" I mouthed and he willingly obeyed. I kissed him slowly and pulled back quickly, so as not to gross out the families. A round of applause burst through the crowd and I laughed.  
"Thank you" I whispered into his ear and he hugged me.  
"It's true" he whispered.

Dinner past without a hitch and I had so much fun. I smiled and laughed and everyone looked at me in shock; including Edward.  
"What?" I asked and Emmett burst into a roar of laughter, his mouth stuffed with chicken.  
"You're laughing" everyone said in unison and a cocked an eyebrow but dismissed it.

The rest of the evening past in much the same fashion and Edward and I went for a walk.  
"So are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" Edward pushed and my happy mood vanished.  
"No" I mumbled and he looked at me questioningly.  
"Why not?" he asked and I smiled.  
"You haven't showed me the thing you promised you would" I argued and he breathed heavily and raggedly.  
"Edward, it can't be that bad" I whispered and he looked at me puzzled.  
"It's just like you" he whispered and I was confused.  
"What?" I mumbled and he pulled back his sleeve to reveal 3 fading scars.  
"You cut yourself? But you were disappointed in me!" I hissed angrily. HOW COULD HE!  
"I wasn't disappointed, I was shocked that you and I were so similar" he defended and I smiled.  
"I like that" I whispered, taking his hand and he grinned. I stroked the scars and bent down to kiss them each along their lengths.  
"So, tell me what your hiding… please" he whispered and my bottom lip trembled.  
"It's so bad" I cried and he hugged me to him. I resigned there, feeling more at home than I had in months.  
"Please tell me beautiful. I'll love you no matter what" he promised and I sniffled.  
"You want to know the secret?" I asked and he stared at me for an immeasurable moment.  
"Yes Bella, I do. Please tell me" he mumbled and I sighed.  
"Edward, I-".

**Mwahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger! You wanna know what her secret is? You're gonna have to wait and see! Review and tell me your theories!!!! (:**

**I love hearing from you guys!**

~Briony xx


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is for ed0dbfam!!! Thanks for the awesome messages and reviews!!! I truly appreciate it. Guys if you want a chapter dedicated to you, just tell me and I'll see what I can do! Love yaz, **

**~Briony xx**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

My head was spinning. _Bella, my Bella, how could this happen?_  
"I'm not disappointed in you" I whispered and hugged her shaking frame closer to me.  
"You're not?" she spluttered and I kissed her wet cheek desperately. I needed her with me right now, because the fact is, what she just told me, had left me feeling broken hearted. Even though I was holding me heart in my arms.  
"No, I told you I couldn't ever be. I'm just worried" I whispered and she choked on a sob.  
"I'm so s-s-sorry. I love you. I need you to know that I love you" she whimpered urgently into my chest.  
"I know Bella, Shh, I know" I whispered comfortingly and rubbed my palm up and down her back.  
"You're the best, you know" she said and I heard a smile in her voice.  
"Yeah, I know, that's why you love me" I joked and she turned to plant a swift kiss on my lips, leaving me stunned.  
"Sorry" she whispered, looking down. I shook my head and jerked forward. I place both hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately. Her breath left her in a whooshing sound and I smiled against her mouth.  
"I love you so much Bells" I whispered and she stroked my neck. I let her go and she stood up.  
"Come on, time to discuss your girl troubles" she giggled and dragged me back to her house, where I'd spent so many nights making up problems just so I could be in the same room as her. Not that she needed to know all she really did was help he fix fake situations.

"So, who's your recent lady?" she whispered once we were sitting cross legged on her bed, facing each other, like we did all those months ago.  
"Oh, her name is Trixy" I laughed and Bella scowled playfully at me.  
"Be serious Eddie" she giggled and my heart stuttered at the sound of what she'd called me during our night time conversations, back in the other world.  
"Her name is Bella. She is beautiful, sweet, kind and I am absolutely in love with her" I whispered and red flooded her cheeks, making her turn away. I leant forward and took her in my arms. I layed back on the bed and she layed half on my chest, half beside me. Her head was right over where my heart was.  
"I can feel your heartbeat" she breathed lovingly and I smiled.  
"Yeah, it hasn't done that in a while" I whispered.  
"Why not?" she whispered sleepily and I hesitated before answering. What could I tell her? That I'd thought about killing myself everyday because when she left, she took my heart with her?  
"You had it in your hands" I mumbled and I heard her whimper.

BPOV  
"You had it in your hands" he whispered and I began to cry. I was filled with pure self hate.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered and I shook my head. I unbutton his shirt and layed on his bare chest for a while; letting my tears soak into his skin. His breathing became erratic he stroked my hair. I turned my head slightly and kissed his bare chest with a smile on my lips. I'd suddenly gotten a wonderful inspiration. I raised myself and rested on my hands, leant forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then, my lips became more urgent and I slid my tongue into his awaiting mouth. Our tongues danced gracefully, it felt natural and wonderful. I'd never felt this way with Chris. The name sent a ripple of shudders through me and I hissed against Edward's mouth. He broke away quickly and examined me.  
"I'm fine" I whispered and caressed his face while stroking his cheek with my thumb. I leant forward and glazed my tongue over his bottom lip before kissing his lips softly once again.  
"Where'd this come from?" he chuckled and I smiled to myself.  
"I thought it was good payment" I mumbled and he looked at me with a confused expression.  
"For what?" he muttered and I cracked a smile.  
"I'm not giving your heart back" I whispered and placed my hand on his skin that covered his heart, "it's mine" I finished and rested my head against the crook of his neck.

"I think you should get some rest" he whispered and I objected sleepily.  
"No, I wanstaywifyou" I said in a slur of words. He chuckled beautiful and I felt the vibrations in his chest.  
"I'm not going anywhere beautiful Bella" he whispered into my ear and I smiled.  
"N'kay" I whispered and drifted off into unconsciousness. My dream flowed through the actual events flawlessly.

_It's not the same anymore. I can't handle the pain. I told myself that constantly and today I was going to do something about it. I picked up the knife and put it to my stomach.  
"Bella, dinner time" Emmett called and I freaked out. I threw the knife into my open closet and ran downstairs.  
"What have you been up to?" Alice whispered and I stared at her blankly. Her bottom lip jutted out and she began to cry.  
"I miss Izzy" she whimpered and it felt like my heart was torn in two. It wasn't just the pain of hearing my sister's anguished words; it was also the fact that Izzy had been a happy girl, one with a boyfriend, two best friends, and a friend like no other. She'd had Edward with her every step of every day and I was beyond jealous of her. I glared at Alice and she wailed a cry of pain.  
"Talk to me for god sake Bella!" she wailed and ran up the stairs. Emmett shot me a pained look before following her. I sat at the table with my parents and the phone rang.  
"Hello?" my dad said into the ear piece. I heard a slight buzzing of voices on the other end and Charlie sucked in a sharp breath.  
"What did you say your name was? "He roared and I jumped slightly in my seat. Again, the buzzing sounded and Charlie nodded in annoyance.  
"Well Jessica, you are not welcome in my home ever, do you hear me?" he hissed and slammed the phone shut. My jaw was dropped in shock and I stared, stunned at Charlie. He spun on his heal and saw me gaping at him before sending an apologetic look my way. I shook my head and he smiled. I ran to my room after dinner and p0icked up my knife again. _

_I took out a pen and paper and began writing my goodbyes.  
_

EPOV  
Bella was asleep on my chest and I was holding the note she'd given me. She said it was the only clue into why she did what she did. She'd made me promise not to read it when she was around, for fear of seeing me reject her again. That fact made my heart falter because I knew whatever was held in this letter would change my life.

"Edward, goodbye" Bella whimpered and I looked down to see tears flowing down her face, "you saved me" she whispered, and then she woke up screaming.  
"NO! EDWARD NO!" she shrieked and Charlie came through the door to find Bella clutching on to my shirt with all her strength. I was stroking her back and she was screeching in fear.  
"What happened Bella?" Charlie hissed and she stared at him before her lip began to tremble.  
"I remember what happened" she whimpered and Charlie's eyes popped wide.  
"What?" he whispered urgently and she cleared her throat.  
"I tried to kill myself" she whispered.  
"Didn't you already know that?" I asked, speaking for the first time.  
"Yes, but I remember _how_" she whimpered and I leant forward earnestly.  
"How Bella?" Charlie whispered and she cleared her throat.  
"I plunged the knife through my chest and sliced down to my stomach" she whimpered and Charlie whimpered as well.  
"I'm so sorry Bella" I whispered, feeling sick. I got up and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. I ran back to my house and straight to my room. I ripped the note out of my pocket and tore it open. It read…

_Goodbye everyone. I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you recently and I am regretful of the pain I am about to cause you. I know you don't understand how losing a friend could hurt so much, so I will explain it to you. When a friend is lost, normally it hurts in the slightest and you move on. But Edward wasn't just a friend. You hear so many people talk about how kindred spirits exist and that you find them when you least expect it. Well, I found mine the day I met Edward. He made life a little more bearable during the tough times and made me smile all the time. I didn't think I'd hurt this way ever in my life, but I am hurting now, because I lost my soul mate. No matter what meaning you find in that, I know in the pit of my empty chest that Edward and I were going to save each other in life and now that I don't have him, I have no hope of being saved. Please, as my final wish, I beg you not to hate him. I caused him hurt and he felt like he couldn't go on being there for me. So, forgive me and mostly, support and trust Edward, because he is the reason I get up in the morning; because I just hope, with all the hope that is hopeless, that he will return to me one day, and then I can smile again.  
Love you all, and I am terribly sorry.  
Bella. _

I wanted to punch something. I'd caused her to do it. I'd caused her to want to kill herself. I was her kindred spirit, and I was her soul mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is for Jenna and Kim. Kim becos I always do, and Jenna because I am quite frankly scared of her. Haha Love you both!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I lay on the floor of my bedroom crying. I wish he wasn't here when I'd said that out loud!  
I went to my dresser and picked up my iPod. I plugged it into my ear and listened to the song that described me so well, and I hated myself for it.

_Shes upset  
Bad day  
Heads for the dresser drawer to  
Drive her pain away  
Nothing good can come of this.  
She opens it theres nothing there  
Is only left over tears  
Mom and dad had no right she screams  
As the anger runs down both of her cheeks._

Then she closed her eyes  
And found relief in a knife  
The blood flows as she cries

All alone the way she feels  
Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief  
Bite the lip just forget the bleeding

Then she closed her eyes  
And found relief in a knife  
The blood flows as she cries [x2]

Curled up shes on the floor  
Relief left her she had hoped for something more  
From it (hoped for something more)  
From it  
He leans down to comfort her  
She is weeping and He  
Wraps His arms around  
And around and around and...  
The deeper you cut  
The deeper I hurt  
The deeper you cut  
It only gets worse

Now shes slowly opening...  
New eyes...

Then she opened her eyes  
And found relief in His life  
And put down her knives

Then she opened her life  
And found relief through His eyes  
And put down  
She put down her knife

When I turned that song off, because I felt too depressed; I heard my phone going off. I went over to the bed and picked it up.  
_'8 missed calls'_ it read and I sniffled. I opened the log and they were all from Edward. I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.  
"Bella, thank god" I heard him whispered and I sighed.  
"Hey, I'm sorry; I was listening to a song. I didn't hear my phone ringing. Are you okay?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you" he whispered and I sniffled.  
"Yeah, I'm okay now that I can hear your voice" I said and I heard him pant.  
"Where are you?" I whispered. I was truly worried, he just disappeared before.  
"I'm outside your door" he said and I heard a soft tap at my bedroom door. Edward swung it open and I rushed into his arms. I kissed him repeatedly while whimpering and apologizing.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella, I love you so much. I'm so sorry" he whispered, between kisses.  
"Edward, I shouldn't have told you that. Well I didn't actually tell you, but I shouldn't have done it while you were there" I whimpered between fevered kisses. He wound his arms around my waist and carried me over to the bed. He layed me there and lightly kissed over my collar bone.  
"I want to see it" he whispered.  
"You want to see what?" I whispered, confused.  
"The scar" he whimpered and I sighed. I kissed him a few more times on the lip and then he sat up and so did i. I took off my shirt so that I was just in my bra. He looked at my torso, not because was half naked, but because it had a large, angry scar down the middle of it.

He raised his hand and put it to where the centre of my chest it, at the very top. I whimpered because I knew he disapproved of the way I looked. His finger trailed down the scar until he reached my stomach. I was tired to I layed back but Edward hand remained on my stomach.  
"It's bad I know" I whispered and he removed his hand.

Suddenly, Edward kissed the scar, from the bottom of it to the top. His trail of kisses instantly soothed the burning memory.  
"You will never harm yourself again Bella. Do you hear me?" he whispered as he layed his head against where my heart is. I was still only in my underwear, but he'd seen me like this before. Back when we used to sit in my room and talk about things that we wouldn't do now.  
"I promise" I said sincerely and Edward breathed out against my skin. I shivered involuntarily and he got up.  
"No…" I began to object but he took his shirt off and gave it to me.

I put his shirt on without a question and he smiled.  
"What?" I asked looking down at myself.  
"You look good in my shirt" he smiled and I got the tune of the song by Keith Urban called 'you look good in my shirt' and I started humming it to myself.

But Edward had heard me.  
"And maybe it's a little too early, to know if this is gonna work, all I know if you're sure looking' good in my shirt" he chuckled, impersonating Keith Urbans' fake American accent.  
"I like the way you sing it much better" I whispered and sighed in contentment as Edward layed down next to me.  
"I love you by the way" he whispered into my ear and I smiled.  
"I love you more" I giggled when he began tickling me, "Edward… stop! Ah…Haha" I gasped between fits of laughter.

I fell asleep a little while later bit I was half awoken by the sound of Edward texting.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered groggily and Edward turned to me, startled.  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just texting an old friend" he said and I saw, even in the pitch black of my room, he smiled.

"Anyone I know?" I smiled and he nodded.  
"Yeah, and you should be jealous of her, I think I'm in love with her" he chuckled and my heart faltered. Edward was in love with another girl?

At that precise second, my phone went off. What a coincidence and Edward smiled innocently. My doubt and fear left when I saw that my new message was from Edward. I opened the message and my eyes instantly teared up.

_Night Izzy. Thanks for being my best friend.  
Edward_. It said and I sobbed happily. I turned to Edward and he grinned happily at me. It was breathtaking.  
I pressed 'reply' and began texting. I hid it form Edward and he got frustrated.  
I typed: _Night Edward. No star could shine bright enough for my blessings of having you as a best friend. Izzy.  
_And then I pressed 'send'.  
Edward's phone buzzed and he opened it. He looked over the message and turned to me.  
"You remember?" he whispered and I smiled.  
"You can't forget your best friend Edward" I chuckled and snuggled closer to him.  
"Ok, I'm sorry I woke you. Let's get some sleep now" he whispered and I nodded happily. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt asleep against his bare torso and had sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys! I have been really busy with assignments and stuff. I will try and get another one up here in the next few days.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't help but smile as I opened my eyes to the sight of Edward sleeping beside me. I stared at him for a while and traced the planes of his perfect chest with my finger. I leant forward and kissed the spot that covered his heart and he tightened his arms around me.  
"Good morning to you too" he chuckled and I blushed. I hid my face in his shoulder as he stroked my hair.  
"Good morning" I mumbled and he chuckled again.  
"Bella, don't hide" he laughed and started tickling me. I began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Edward… Edward no…. please stop… EDWARD!!" I laughed as he continuously jabbed my sides. He was laughing like mad and then I rolled over and started to fall off the bed so I dragged him down with me. We layed there laughing for a second and then I realized I was the only one laughing. I looked down and Edward was looking at me with so much love and affection that I blushed again.  
"You're so beautiful Bella" he whispered and I smiled.  
"Thank you" I mumbled and his perfect eyes scrutinized my face.  
"May I kiss you?" he asked and I smiled and nodded while biting my lip. His emerald eyes twinkled as he leant forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leant forward as well. When our lips met, it was like the earth getting set on fire. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and he leant forward some more; deepening the kiss. I tightened my eyes and had to break away so I could breathe.  
"I love you" Edward whispered into my ear and he was also panting.  
"I love you too" I whispered and he brought his mouth back to mine again.

About two hours later we decided to come down stairs. We walked hand in hand down them and into the kitchen.  
"I didn't realize I was so hungry" I whispered and he smiled at me.  
"Go sit and I'll make us some breakfast" Edward smiled and I blushed.  
"Okay" I whispered and kissed him on the full lips. I walked into the lounge room and collapsed onto the couch. I didn't realize until that moment how dizzy I was. I clutched my head with my hand and breathed it out.

About ten minutes later the smell of bacon, eggs and French toast wafted into the room and my stomach growled. I slapped it and glared down at it.  
"Behave" I hissed at my stomach and I heard a soft, musical chuckle.  
"Talking to your stomach love?" Edward smiled, holding two plates of food in his hands. I blushed and looked away. I felt the chair dip next to me and then a strong pair of arms wound around me. I felt his head rest of my shoulder so I rested mine back on his.  
"I could really get used to this" I whispered and he breathed deeply.  
"I can arrange that" he said and I smiled.  
"I love you" I whispered and he kissed my neck.  
"Believe me when I say I love you more than anything in the world" he whispered and I blushed again.  
"You really do have an amazing blush baby" Edward whispered and his hot breath trickled down my neck. I shivered involuntarily and he chuckled once again. Then, as if to intentionally ruin the moment, my stomach growled again. I looked down at his and glared again.  
"I hate you" I whispered to it and Edward laughed. He let go of me and turned to the table. He picked up a plate of steaming hot and deliciously looking breakfast and I gaped wide eyed at it.  
"What?" Edward whispered.  
"It looks amazing" I whispered and he smiled.  
"So do you" he breathed and kissed me on the cheek. I shut my eyes when his mouth made contact with my skin.  
"Now eat" he ordered and I willingly obliged. I took a bite of the French toast and my mouth watered insanely. I laughed at myself.  
"What's funny?" he whispered and I laughed again.  
"First my stomach yells at me, and then my mouth waters" I whispered and he chuckled too.  
"I'm not sure that your stomach _yelled _at you baby" he smiled and I- being the mature young lady I was- stuck my tongue out at him. He winked at me and took a piece of bacon from my plate and shoved half of it in his mouth. I smiled and leant forward, covering the rest of the bacon with my mouth and bit down against his lips. He shuddered. I smiled.  
"You asked for it" I smiled once I finished swallowing. He rolled his eyes and we continued to eat.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Edward asked when I'd finished eating. I thought about ti for a second.  
"Okay, but it's my pick" I smiled and he rolled his eyes but smiled at me.  
"Fine" he answered simply.  
I got up and walked over to the cabinet and sifted through the movies until I found the one I had in mind. I popped it into the DVD player.  
"So, where is everyone else?" he asked and I was taken aback. _Where were they?  
_"I actually don't know" I shrugged and pressed play and jumped onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled when he saw the movie title.  
"The Lion King? Bella, really?" he laughed and I glared at him.  
"I want to see Rafiki!" I defended and this sent him into a fit of laughter.  
"You want to see the monkey?" he whispered and I nodded, with my nose in the air. I turned my attention back to the movie; trying to ignore the not-so-silent laughter behind me. When the first song came on, I decided to sing along; to give Edward some entertainment.  
"Oooh, ba-na-na" I sang and Edward was sent over the edge.  
"Baby, please stop. I haven't laughed like this in months" Edward laughed and I kept going.  
"High ba-ba" I sang and Edward was still laughing profusely.  
"Bella, do we really have to watch this?" Edward asked, sounding agitated and I silenced him with my excited squeals.  
"Edward look! It's Rafiki!" I wailed and he shook his head in mock shame. "You love me" I said playfully and he smiled at me.  
"Yes, I really do" he said and it was filled with so much intensity, that- of course, being me- I blushed. I looked back at the TV and he pressed pause on the remote.  
"What did you do that for?" I whispered, still not looking at him.  
"Why do you look away every time you blush?" he whispered and I blushed again.  
"Because it's embarrassing" I said and he grabbed my chin and pulled me around to face him.  
"I think it's beautiful" he said and I blushed again. This time though, he leant forward and kissed each of my cheeks. This made me blush even deeper.  
"It makes me happy that I can make you blush Bella" he whispered and I leant my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you, of course you make me blush" I whispered, in my defense and he stroked my arm with his fingers.  
"Bella, why do you love me?" he whispered. I took my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes for s millisecond before bouncing off his lap and up the stairs.  
"I'll be right back" I whispered.  
I walked into my room and got down on all fours. I bent down and looked under the bed and searched until I found what I needed. I'd looked over the card a million times in the past few months and it was part of the reason I loved him. So I took the card back down stairs and placed it on his lap.  
"That's part of the reason" I said and he opened it. A smile lit his face as he read it. "Go on" I whispered, "read it out loud".  
He cleared his throat and began to read it out loud.  
"Dear Isabella,  
I never thought I'd find a friend who I could trust and tell everything. I never thought for one second that, that friend would be a girl. But one thing I never expected Isabella, was that I would be closer to you than anyone in the world, and have no explanation for it. I'm so grateful for you being in my life, and I hope never to change it" he whispered and a silent tear slid down my cheek.  
"What's the other reason?" he asked. I looked away and he sighed.  
"Please don't look away" he pleaded and I looked back at him.  
I placed my hand over his heart and he closed his eyes.  
"This is the other reason" I whispered and leant my head against where my hand was.  
"It's yours" he whispered and I smiled.  
Okay then, let's watch the movie" I said and he nodded. He pressed play and we watched the screen, holding each other.

Edward had to hug me when Mufassa died. I'd always cried at that bit.  
"Why does this make you cry?" he whispered and I sobbed quietly.  
"I just feel sorry for simba and I can't imagine how I'd cope" I whimpered and he nodded knowingly.

Once the movie had finished, it was lunch time.  
"Let's go out for lunch" Edward whispered and I shrugged.  
"Do we have to?" I whispered and he smiled crookedly at me.  
"What would _you _like to do then baby?" he whispered and I pretended to think.  
I smiled once I'd gotten an idea.  
"I know" I said and he raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" he smiled and I grinned widely.  
"Let's what the lion king… _two_"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my beautiful reviewers and readers!**

**I am writing this to give u a heads up on what's happening with this story!**

**Ok, next chapter will skip about three years, and it will be the FINAL chapter!  
I will make it a longish one ok?  
Don't hate me alright?  
This story can't really go on much further.**

**So, I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Sniffles* ok guys, this is the ending of this story. It's a sad time for me! I love this story, but I think this is the perfect ending. Read on!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 years later.

BPOV  
I woke up and felt stiff from sleep. I rolled over and what I saw made me smile. Edward was sleeping on his stomach and his arms were wrapped around his head. His naked back was rising and falling, indicating his sweet breathing. I sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was mine and mine only. Edward and I had been together for three years now and had recently moved in together. I knew I couldn't be happier than I was, but there was something off. Edward had been acting distant lately and I was desperate to know why. I hoped to god that he wasn't getting sick of me. Suddenly, my stomach twisted and I lunged out of bed. I ran to the bathroom with my hand tight over my mouth. I threw my head over the toilet and threw up violently in it. My stomach wretched and I was heaving. A cold sweat broke out across my forehead and I was panting. Once I'd finished, I layed against the tile floor and let the coldness of the ceramic cool me down. I sighed as I rested my cheek against it and felt the relishing cool. I heard the door fly open and then a gasp.

"Bella what happened?" I heard Edward whisper urgently and suddenly his arms were around me. I layed my head against his chest and noticed how I suddenly felt perfect again.  
"I think I have the flu" I whispered and he nodded grimly.  
"You may be the first one in a new wave" he mumbled and I felt guilty. I didn't want to infect him as well as everyone else in town. Edward and I still live in Forks. For some reason I couldn't manage leaving where my life began and I sure as hell wasn't leaving all the memories behind.  
"I don't want to get you sick" I whispered and started to pull away from him; trying to ignore the void as I did so. He tightened his arms around me.  
"No, I don't care. I don't want you trying to get yourself better" he whispered and I smiled. He still loves me.  
"Thank you, I love you" I whispered weakly and he kissed the top of my head.  
"I think maybe we should get up off the floor" he whispered and I nodded. I wasn't even feeling sick but I knew I had something.

Over the next few days, I didn't feel sick, except in the morning. I began getting suspicious of this pattern. I knew Edward and I had only made love a couple of times, but it was astounding that it could happen so quickly. Was i? Could I be _pregnant?  
_I was currently sitting on the floor of the bathroom, after a wave of nausea had held me captive. I shuddered at the thought of the nausea; it was a pain which I couldn't even fathom. It was so hard to describe the way the sweat broke out across your face while you were watching your guts tumble out of your mouth. I shuddered again at the description I'd just given to my morning sickness. I was sure now, that was what it was. I was pregnant with Edward's baby, and I was soaring. It was the most amazing feeling.  
"Edward" I called and I heard him running up the stairs of our home.  
"Yes baby?" he whispered as he walked in. He looked at me and a wave of concern plagued his face.  
"Can you take me to the hospital?" I whispered and his eyes widened in fear.  
"What's wrong baby? Are you feeling worse? Did you get sicker?" he whispered frantically and I shook my head.  
"No Edward I just want to ask the doctor some questions" I said and he instantly relaxed.  
"Okay baby, you get ready and I'll drive you to the hospital" he said lovingly and I smiled at him. He was desperately in love me as I was him. I wonder what a child could add to the mix. Suddenly a fresh wave of nausea hit me and I flung my head over the toilet bowl, throwing up violently. When I broke away I groaned.  
"Please don't do this to me baby" I whispered down to my stomach and I got up to wash my mouth out. Then, it hit me. I'd just talked to my stomach. I mentally slapped myself. _What if Edward had seen and gotten his hopes up? _I'll just have to be more careful. I then decided it was probably time to quickly get changed so that I could meet Edward down at the car, so I got up off the tiled floor and made my way to the bedroom. I walked over to the closet and started singing one of my favourite songs, and I knew I wouldn't be able to listen to it loud anymore, so I walked over to my stereo and cranked it right up to maximum volume.

'The drugs begin to peak  
A smile of joy arrives in me  
But sedation changes to panic and nausea  
And breath starts to shorten  
And heartbeats pound softer  
You won't try to save me!  
You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate!

You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had.  
I can forget, the times that I was  
Lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine!

You won't leave me alone!  
Chisel my heart out of stone, I give in every time.

You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had  
I can forget, the times that I was  
Lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine!

I bet you laugh, at the thought of me thinking for myself (myself).  
I bet you believe that I'm better off with you than someone else.

Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal.  
But under your covers more torture than pleasure  
And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter  
Not now or forever will I ever change you  
I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit!

You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had.  
I can forget, the times that I was  
Lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine!

I will save myself!'

I tried my very best to do the screaming correctly but I always ended up laughing when I tried. Then, I heard a soft, musical laugh and I spun where I was standing. Edward was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and left leg pinned over right. I blushed and looked away.  
"Loved it baby" Edward chuckled, clapping and I blushed even darker. No, I was at a dangerous shade of crimson and he came over and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I love you baby" he whispered and I smiled.  
"Not as much as I love you" I whispered and he kissed my neck.  
"I don't think that's possible love" he objected and I leant my head against his.  
"At least I know you love me" I whispered and he chuckled.  
"I've always loved you" he said and then he sighed.  
"What?" I whispered concernedly and he let me go.  
"I made your appointment and if we don't leave now, you'll be late" he whispered and I pouted, I wanted to stay in his arms a little longer.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs and out to the car. He opened my door for me and once again, I blushed.  
"You're so beautiful when you blush" he whispered and I smiled. I hoped our baby would find a best friend like I had. Only- it pained me to think about it- I hope they don't go through what we did. A silent tear slid down my cheek and I felt Edward's hand catch it.  
"What's the matter Bella?" Edward whispered and suddenly, the scar on my chest felt like it was alight. I started gasping for the air that wouldn't come and suddenly, my world fell into darkness.

I woke up this time, to the sound of beeping and fluid dripping. When I opened my eyes, I was so tempted to shut them again. I was lying in a hospital bed and I felt some pressure on my hand. I turned next to me and saw Edward. He was fast asleep with his head on my pillow and his hand was holding mine. I smiled to myself. I reached up and ran a hand through his hair as I did every morning and he woke up. He smiled at me.  
"Hey you" he whispered and caressed my cheek. For some reason he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.  
"What are you so happy about?" I whispered and his grin- if it was even possible- got wider.  
"What's not to be happy about? You're awake and…" he stopped and pursed his lips.  
"And what Edward?" I whispered and he looked at me with his never ending emerald eyes.  
"And you're pregnant Bella" he whispered and my heart stuttered. I let out a joyous shriek of laughter and he smiled at me.  
"I knew it!" he wailed and he stared at me for a second.  
"You knew?" he whispered. I nodded.  
"I thought I was pregnant, that's why I wanted you to bring me here" I smiled and then I remembered something.  
"Edward?" I whispered and he nodded, "what happened?" I mumbled and his face fell.  
"I don't know really. You hopped into the car and then you started to cry and once I'd asked you what was wrong, you started screaming and clutching your chest where your scar is and then you collapsed" he whimpered and my heart broke. I shouldn't have put him through that!  
"Oh, Edward I am so sorry" I whispered and he shook his head. My hands started shaking with my guilty sobs and he hugged me close to him.  
"Don't be, they said you'd be out for a few more days still" he whispered and I shook my head in astonishment.  
"Edward, how long have I been out?" I whispered and he mumbled incoherently. "Edward… how long?"  
"A week" he whispered and my jaw dropped.  
"And the doctors don't know what happened?" I whispered and he shook his head.  
"They said it was an anxiety attack but they said it was also something else" he muttered and I closed my eyes. Of course. I heard the door creak open and saw a heavily pregnant Rosalie walk through the door. She smiled when she saw me.  
"Rose" I smiled and then, my brother burst through the doors.  
"She's awake!" I cried and then the rest of the family rushed in. Emmett and Rose were expecting their first baby in a matter of weeks and I wanted to know how far along I was with my own pregnancy.

After the family left, Edward and I layed down and talked. He played with my hair and I clutched his hand tight to my chest.  
"Edward, do they know how far along I am?" I whispered and he smiled.  
"It turns out you are exceptionally un-observant love. You are three and a half months along already" he whispered and I gasped. So, I'd managed to not notice the fact that I'd skipped two periods. Wait… three and a half months. That was the night Edward and I first ever explored each other with all the love and passion we were capable of.  
"That first night…" I whispered and he nodded.  
"We had expert timing baby" he whispered and suddenly he placed a hand on my stomach.  
I placed my hand over top of his and we kissed with a deep, passionate ferocity that caught us both off guard.  
"We're going to be the best parents in the world" Edward whispered to my stomach and tears of joy streamed down my face. "And you're mummy is the most beautiful lady in the world" he whispered and caught me in another ferocious kiss. This one was deeper then the last and I broke away gasping for air. Edward rested his forehead against mine and I stared into his endless eyes and lost myself in his soul.  
"I love you Edward" I whispered and he sighed.  
"I love you more than anyone ever loved anyone else" he whispered and I whimpered.  
"You love me more than I deserve" I whimpered and he shook his head.  
"Bella, I hurt you once and I've lived every single day with the regret of knowing I put that there" he began, touching the scar that was barely showing. "I can't live without you and I refuse to ever stop loving you" he whispered and smiled a small smile.  
"Diddo" I said happily and his eyes lit up once again. He slowly lowered his head to kiss me once again and I raised mine to meet his lips.

_4 months later_

"Edward, do we have any chocolate left?" I called and Edward chuckled.  
"No baby, you and baby ate it all" he laughed and I smiled. Edward had gotten into the habit of saying me and baby. It warmed my heart every time he did it.  
"Baby wants more" I called back and he chuckled louder than before.  
"Baby _always _wants more Bella. I'm beginning to think it's you wanting more" he said as he walked into the room with chocolate chip cookies. My eyes popped wide and my mouth started to water.  
"I am a 7 month pregnant woman; of course I have cravings" I said with a wide smile and his eyes sparkled. They always sparkled when I mentioned how I was pregnant and everything that came along with being pregnant.  
Rose and Emmett had had a beautiful baby girl. Mine and Edward's niece Cahliah was born on August fifth. She was now three and a half months old.

My eyes started to droop and I felt asleep with my head on Edward's lap with him stroking my hair.

It was about three in the morning when I woke up with a horrible, sharp feeling in my stomach.  
"Oh, ouch. Edward" I whimpered and I clutched my stomach. Edward's eyes shot open as I shrieked in pain.  
"What's going on?" he whispered frantically and I shook my head.  
"I don't know" I cried and I rocked back and forward. He placed his hand over my forehead and cussed.  
"Bella, you're burning up" he whispered, and suddenly I cried in pure agony. I was sure that something was wrong with the baby, until I remembered something.  
"Edward, is it possible that I'm in labor?" I panted in between sharp pains and his eyes locked with mine.  
"It's very possible baby" he whispered and grunted as he lifted me out of our bed.  
"How did I get up here?" I mumbled and he laughed nervously.  
"It wasn't without effort" he whispered and I smiled. Then, another pain shot right through me. I arched my back and cried.  
"It's okay, I'll call an ambulance" he whispered and I nodded through the pain. I vaguely remember being put on the couch and hearing Edward speak frantically into the phone, but what I remember most is the pain. Suddenly, I blacked out and when I came to, I was riding in the back of an ambulance.  
"She is already ten centimeters dilated" I heard a paramedic call and I was shocked. How long had I been in labor for?  
"Bella, baby, hold on. We're nearly there" I heard Edward whisper and then there was pressure on my hand.  
"I will Edward, I promise" I whispered, using all my strength. The next thing I remember, I saw white.

"Bella, baby, please open your eyes" I heard from somewhere inside my black hole. It was a void and I couldn't get out, but hearing his voice sent a shot of hope through me, other than that, I realized that the pain was gone. When I felt Edward's hands in mine, I felt a surge of energy.  
"E-E-Edward?" I mumbled, and my voice sounded thick with sleep.  
"Hey, I'm here" he whispered and I opened my eyes. I saw him there, at first it was just an outline, but now I could see his piercing emerald orbs and I smiled.  
"Hey baby" he whispered and I bit my lip.  
Then I felt it. The emptiness.  
"Where's our baby?" I whispered and Edward smiled.  
"You had to have a cesarean because she had a cord wrapped around her neck and it was distressing your body as well, but she's okay now" he smiled but I was stuck on one single detail.  
"_She?"_ I whispered and he nodded and smiled. I began to sob the happiest sobs I'd ever cried in my life.

"Where is she?" I whispered and smiled once again. I have a daughter.  
Edward inclined his head and that was when I saw her. A little girl with brown hair and she was lying restless in her cot. My jaw dropped. Edward walked over and picked her up, then he brought her over to me and I threw my arms out eagerly. He placed her in them and I stared down at her.  
"Did you name her?" I whispered and he shook his head.  
"I wanted you to do it" he whispered and a tear slid down my cheek. I looked back down at my daughter and she was looking at me. What shocked me more was that her eyes were a shocking shade of green. She truly was our baby.

"Mia" I whispered and Edward chuckled.  
"Can I pick the middle name?" he whispered and I smiled.  
"Go for it" I smiled and he smiled even wider.  
"Our daughters name is Mia Isabella Cullen" he whispered and I stared, mouth agape at him. I started to cry and Edward knew it wasn't a sad cry, it was a beautiful cry.  
"Mia Isabella… so beautiful" I whispered and I swear she smiled at me.

_1 year later_

"Mia and Cahliah! Be nice to Uncle Jasper" I called as mine and Emmett's little girl's attacked Jasper with their laughter and hair pulling. Rosalie was laughing, as was Edward, and Alice was looking… well, heavily pregnant. It astounded our mother that all three of her children had children with all three children from another family. And, as a result of Alice's recent ultra sound; all of her grandchildren were girls. I looked over as Edward dived into the pool. I decided to jump in after him. He didn't know I was in there because he was under water, so when I got up and saw his back was turned to me I smiled. I pounced and landed on his back and he chuckled.  
"Hey baby" he laughed and I kissed his neck.  
"I have a secret to tell you" I whispered and he stiffened.  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked cautiously and I smiled. I'd been trying to tell him for weeks now.  
"You'll have to guess" I whispered.

It was now three hours later and everyone else had gone home. Edward was still guessing.  
"A new closet?" he asked and I laughed.  
"No, do you want me to tell you?" I laughed and he sighed dramatically with Mia in his arms.  
"Oh, so that's an option too?" he whispered and I smiled.  
"Put Mia down and meet me in the kitchen" I whispered and he nodded; heading upstairs.

About ten minutes later, Edward came down and entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.  
"Edward, I'm pregnant" I whispered and he stepped back from me.  
"Is that why you threw up this morning?" he whispered and I nodded while smiling.  
"We're going to have two babies" he smiled and I breathed in his scent as he pulled me in for another hug.  
"I have to go to the shop" I whispered and he nodded.

I was almost out the door when he said something that stopped me dead in my tracks.  
"Bye sexy" he whispered. I turned around and saw him leaning against the door frame. I ran over and kissed him sweetly before turning and walking out the door.

"Bye Hun".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The end!!**

**The last lines are what they used to say to each other back when they were best friends in high school!**

**I hope you liked it! Go to my page and see my other stories!! One is complete but it has a sequel!  
This one won't have a sequel. Sorry guys.  
I love you though!**

**Thanks for loving this story!**


End file.
